


A Happy Birthday Morning

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: Yuuri migh’ve woken up alone on the morning of his birthday but that’s no reason for grief.





	A Happy Birthday Morning

When Yuuri woke up, he immediately knew something was amiss.

 _Something is rotten in the state of Denmark_ , Phichit’s treacherous voice popped into his mind. Yuuri groaned, appreciative that his subconscious still knew he was currently in Copenhagen, less appreciative that it remind him of Phichit’s excessive Shakespeare phase. There was a time, back in the early days of Detroit, when Phichit had been determined to bring _Hamlet_ onto the ice. He had wanted to be Horatio, Hamlet’s trusted best friend. Yuuri, in order to understand Phichit’s obsession, had taken a course in Shakespearean post-colonial adaptations that semester. Ever since, he’d promised Phichit to help him set up a Hamlet On Ice Show in which Horatio and Hamlet were lovers. That had been before Phichit had taken a shine to becoming Thailand’s future - a plan Yuuri fully supported.

With a deep sigh, Yuuri rolled over and grabbed his phone. He was painfully aware of the coldness next to him, the lack of Viktor. Maybe he was already making breakfast or under the shower, maybe he was currently out on a run with Makkachin.

Thumbing through birthday wishes from friends, family and friends, Yuuri quickly answered his parents and sister, thanked the triplets for their supportive Instagram post, smiled at the fairly indecent photo of Chris and himself which the former had captioned with plenty of heart and aubergine emojis, and checked the comments on the photo he had scheduled earlier - a selfie from the summer, Phichit, Viktor, Chris, Yuri, Otabek and Yuuri squished together with bright smiles and a caption to show how thankful he was to have his friends in his life, yet how bittersweet a birthday was without everyone around.

After wasting a few minutes on his phone, Yuuri still couldn’t hear Viktor or Makkachin. Viktor had insisted they got a flat at the outskirts of Copenhagen (“Yuuri, a birthday present! So Yurio can stay with us!”) and since the public transport to the rink was quick, Yuuri had agreed. He would’ve agreed anyway, because he had to admit that it was nice to be away from the busy hotel, to have a quiet birthday morning in his pyjamas, surrounded by his fiancé, Yurio and Makkachin. There was no need to rush down to get breakfast, no crappy hotel buffet coffee, no congratulatory hugs from semi-friendly coaches and competitors. He didn’t have to listen to Emil and Michele bickering and arguing, didn’t have to deal with the loud chatter or the clatter of cutlery so early in the morning.

With a soft sigh, Yuuri grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and placed his sock-clad feet onto the cold floor. He stretched, yawned, ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes before leaving the bedroom to enter the small living area of the flat. Yuuri was met with the sight of Yurio, sitting cross-legged on one of the kitchen chairs while typing away on his phone.

“Good morning,” Yuuri greeted, stifling a yawn. “Where’s...”

“Dog’s taking Viktor for a walk,” Yurio answered the unasked question.

“Makkachin is taking... okay.” Yuuri gently shook his head, amused grin playing on his lips. “I’ll just go and have...”

“Viktor said you’re not allowed to take a shower before breakfast because he wants to see you cute and sleep-rumpled.” At that, Yurio looked up from his phone and pulled a face. “Happy birthday, I guess. There’s presents on the table, but you’re not allowed to open them before they’re back.”

Yuuri smiled softly and gently ruffled Yurio’s hair in passing. Apart from huffing, Yurio didn’t react, only went back to texting again. Only a few minutes later, Yuuri placed two mugs of steaming green tea into the table and sat down opposite of the teen, a small pile of presents between them.

“I added honey to yours.”

“You say that like it’s an offence to the tea.”

“Might as well be,” Yuuri grinned. “But it’s honestly up to your personal preference, no matter if it goes against the traditional Japanese way of serving green tea.”

Yurio simply shrugged and pulled his cup closer. “I like it with honey. Yuuko-chan said that’s fine.”

“It is fine. As fine as me preferring vanilla vodka over actual vodka.”

Yurio scoffed and looked up from his phone, a smirk firmly in place. “Now, that’s truly an offence.”

“You’re not even allowed to drink!”

“Try and stop me tonight. If I gotta hang out with you and Vitya all day long until after dinner, I deserve some vodka.”

“So you decided to join us for dinner? Will Yakov and Georgi come as well?”

“Suppose so. Haven’t talked to them.” He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his tea before going back to texting.

Yuuri got out his phone as well, answering some more congratulatory text messages. Phichit had called him at 4pm the day before already, claiming that it was now midnight in Japan and hence Yuuri’s real birthday. He had wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. As Yuuri had been training, however, Phichit had left a heartfelt video message with the promise to call at Copenhagen-midnight as well as Detroit-midnight. Checking the time, Phichit should’ve called half an hour ago but there were no missed calls. Maybe he’d simply fallen asleep, though Yuuri couldn’t help the tiny pang of hurt. No Viktor, no Makkachin, no Phichit. At least Yurio was there, keeping him company.

“They should be back soon,” Yurio reassured him after a few minutes of silence.

And sure enough, it wasn’t long before the front door opened.

“Close your eyes!” Viktor called out immediately. “I have a surprise but you can’t look!”

“God please don’t let him wear a bow and declare himself your present,” Yurio muttered under his breath.

Yuuri snorted. There was no way he was gonna tell Yurio that Viktor had done _exactly that_ in the bedroom after the three had shared a bottle of champagne at midnight. As he was competing, most things had not been possible to do but the some things that were? Oh, Yuuri had enjoyed them greatly and quietly.

“Eyes are closed!” He shouted back, shutting his eyes firmly.

He felt around blindly, petting an excited Makkachin, who was nearly in his lap and clearly demanded pets. Even anticipating a surprise, Yuuri couldn’t deny Viktor’s - their - dog such a simple wish. Yuuri felt Viktor press a kiss to his cheek before coming to a stop before him. He laced their fingers together, both still resting the tips in Makkachin’s fur.

“Still closed, I’ll tell you when,” he said softly, placing a kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose, both cheeks and, finally, his lips.

The kiss was over sooner than Yuuri would’ve liked as Viktor stepped back, taking Makkachin gently with him. It was when he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, heard Phichit’s bubbly laugh next to his ear, that his eyes flew open on their own account.

“Happy birthday!” Phichit grinned.

“How... aren’t you... Detroit?” Yuuri shot up, hugging his friend fiercely, hands clutched in Phichit’s sweater.

“Ciao Ciao allowed me to drop by for two days. Okay?”

“More than okay,” Yuuri mumbled.

Phichit ended the hug, cupping Yuuri’s face softly. “I am so happy to see you in person again. It’s been aaaaages, Yuuri-kun! Ages!”

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Yuuri beamed. “How did you...”

“We made the plan in summer,” Viktor supplied, “back when everyone was visiting Hasetsu.”

“That we did!” Phichit beamed. “It was Yurio’s idea! Oh, Viktor? Did you get the video?”

Viktor shrugged out of his coat and smiled towards the two friends. “Of course I did! It’s already uploaded to Insta and Twitter. Tagged all three of you.” He turned his phone towards them, showing them his Instagram feed.

“Aw adorable! Look at Yuuri’s cute face!”

Viktor laughed softly. “Yes, so cute, so handsome! I am the luckiest man alive!”

Yuuri quickly kissed Phichit’s cheek before hugging Viktor, kissing him softly. “Thank you. For... for so much.”

“Your happiness is always my priority, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled brightly. “Happy birthday, _zolotse_. To many more happy birthdays to come.”

“All my birthdays will be happy as long as we spend them together,” Yuuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the short something I wrote instead of sleeping :)


End file.
